


Восемь ударов сердца

by tatianatiana



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantastic, First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: незаконнорожденный сын младшей дочери лорда вопреки воле матери исполняет свою заветную мечту – стать всадником





	Восемь ударов сердца

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Dragonriders of Pern

**Часть 1**  
— И помни, я жду тебя обратно к концу семидневки, — леди Илиана в который раз поправила шарф, закрывавший шею и нижнюю часть лица сына. Иланис недовольно повел плечом, но напоминать, что он уже взрослый, не стал. Лучше перетерпеть нравоучения, послушно кивая, и поскорее отправиться в путь.

Р’мад, всадник голубого Тизита из Вейра Иста, очевидно, был того же мнения, потому что не выказывал признаков нетерпения, неподвижно замерев рядом со своим драконом.

— Не задерживайся в гостях, я хочу, чтобы ты был дома во время следующего Падения.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, госпожа, — не выдержал Р’мад, — всадники Исты не хуже, чем в Форт Вейре, ни одна Нить от нас не ускользнет.

— Если Зейн захочет погостить у нас в Руате, можешь взять его с собой, — продолжила та, подчеркнуто игнорируя слова всадника.

Тем временем заскучавший в ожидании Тизит повернулся к Иланису, обдав его горячим пряным дыханием, и легонько ткнул мордой в плечо.

— Следи за своим зверем, всадник, — холодно сказала Илиана.

— Думаю, Зейн будет рад, моя леди. И вашему приглашению, и любезной помощи всадников Вейра, которые дарят нам радость встречи с друзьями, — сказал Иланис, стараясь смягчить неприятное впечатление от поведения матери, граничившего с грубостью. Даже лорд Руата, его родной дед, не позволял себе говорить с кем-то из всадников подобным тоном.

Затем он скороговоркой пробормотал приличествующие случаю слова прощания и с помощью Р’мада забрался на спину его дракона.

Тизит расправил крылья, сделал несколько шагов и оттолкнулся от земли. Он сделал круг — через плечо Р’мада Иланис успел бросить прощальный взгляд на родной холд. Главное здание и строения вокруг него казались кучкой игрушек, забытых ребенком на обочине.

Р’мад предостерегающе сжал руку на запястье Иланиса — тот зажмурился и задержал дыхание. Привыкнуть к этому, наверное, невозможно. В Промежутке его пугали даже не темнота и холод, а тишина, в которой, казалось, можно было расслышать стук собственного сердца. Иланис мысленно считал удары — как всегда, на «восемь» в окружающий мир вернулись звуки и краски.

Яркое солнце заставило его зажмуриться до алых кругов перед глазами. Из осеннего Руата — в Нерат, где все еще зеленели леса и созревали фрукты в знаменитых на весь Перн садах. Настоящее чудо. Иланис летал на драконе не впервые, но не переставал каждый раз удивляться. Восемь ударов сердца — и ты можешь оказаться где угодно, хоть на другом краю мира.

Тизит плавно пошел на снижение. Едва он коснулся земли и сложил крылья, всадник легко спрыгнул с дракона и Иланис поторопился сделать то же самое, пока Р’мад не стал ему помогать. В конце концов, он уже давно не ребенок. И не высокородный лорд, которому полагаются подобные почести.

— Спасибо, Р’мад, — сказал он всаднику, все еще чувствуя неловкость из-за неприветливости матери. — И тебе спасибо, Тизит.

«Драконы рады служить лордам из Руата», — услышал он, и изумленно покосился на Тизита. Но тот и не смотрел в его сторону, и Иланис решил, что ему показалось.

— Иланис, дружище! — услышал он громкий вопль, заставивший пеструю стайку файров вспорхнуть с каменной крыши конюшни. И едва успел обернуться, как оказался в медвежьих объятиях Зейна, лучшего друга Иланиса с тех пор, как им сравнялось десять Оборотов.

  
*******

— Держи, стащил парочку на кухне. Осторожно, горячие!

Для Зейна нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы сидеть во дворе и есть горячие пончики только что из печи, не стесняясь облизывать пальцы. Ему-то никто не скажет, что только простолюдины едят не за столом и что внук лорда должен, несмотря на свое сомнительное происхождение, помнить о хороших манерах!

— Можем сходить на праздник на ферму в долину, — предложил Зейн. — Или взять пару скакунов на конюшне и проехаться по окрестностям. Отцу не до нас, в холде почетные гости — прилетели всадники с Поиском. В Вейре Иста вот-вот проклюнется очередная кладка. Сегодня будет торжественный ужин в главном зале, а завтра всадники отберут претендентов для Запечатления.

Сердце Иланиса забилось чуть сильнее.

— Хочешь попробовать? Я пытался несколько раз, но на меня даже и не взглянули. Наверное, решили, что я великоват для дракона. — Зейн добродушно хохотнул. — А что насчет тебя?

Иланис пожал плечами.

— Меня всегда отсылали, когда прилетал Поиск.

Он постарался сказать это равнодушным тоном, но все равно в горле стоял ком. Когда это случилось в первый раз, он потихоньку глотал слезы, трясясь на костлявой спине скакуна и следуя за слугой, направляющимся на соседнюю ферму. В следующий раз Иланис уже не плакал, но это не означало, что он смирился. Он даже научился не показывать, как его это задевает, но в глубине души затаил обиду на мать. Он знал, что это ее вина — дед охотно отправил бы его с глаз долой.

— Это потому, что ты внук лорда? — спросил Зейн.

— Конечно, нет, — отмахнулся Иланис. — Я всего лишь сын младшей дочери. У лорда хватает наследников, Конклаву будет из кого выбрать.

Он никогда не рассказывал Зейну подробностей, потому что был уверен, что тот все равно останется его лучшим другом, даже если узнает, что Иланис незаконный ребенок, своим рождением опозоривший семью. И не знающий имени своего отца — мать, уже просватанная за лорда из крупного холда по соседству, наотрез отказалась назвать его.

— Леди Илиана ясно дала понять, что не хочет для меня такой судьбы, — сказал он. — Это слишком опасно.

— Во время Прохождения никто не в безопасности, — мудро заметил Зейн. — Даже лорды в их каменных холдах. Что до матерей — они всегда о нас тревожатся. Вот и моя вечно кудахчет как наседка, стоит мне выйти с наземным отрядом в поле, даром что я на две головы выше ее и во многие двери в холде прохожу только боком.

Иланис согласно кивнул. В словах Зейна была доля правды, но он все равно считал, что с ним поступают несправедливо. Пусть он, по мнению Конклава, он не будет достоин править Холдом из-за своего происхождения, но у всадников другие законы. Для них неважно, родился ли ты в семье лорда, торговца или простого холдера.

У него, как и у любого другого парня или девушки на Перне, должен быть шанс изменить судьбу.

  
*******

Ужинать пришлось на кухне — парадный зал холда был не так велик, как в Руате. Но Иланиса это ничуть не расстраивало, там было куда веселее. Можно есть и одновременно смотреть, как кухарка замешивает тесто для утренней выпечки. И слушать болтовню слуг: сплетни о соседях и знакомых, новые песенки от арфистов с ярмарки, вперемешку со слухами и страшными историями.

В этот день все разговоры вертелись вокруг прибывших в холд гостей. По словам служанок, подававших ужин, всадников было трое: один средних лет, на коричневом драконе, и двое зеленых — один уже в годах, другой совсем молоденький.

Им отвели покои в гостевом крыле, а драконов разместили в загоне для племенных быков, который пустовал, поскольку животных недавно угнали на ярмарку. Тут служанки перешли на обсуждение нарядов и покупок, но Иланис уже не слушал их.

Он толкнул локтем задремавшего над кружкой Зейна. Тот ничуть не удивился, когда Иланис предложил пойти спать — в его родном холде была уже глубокая ночь. На самом деле, у него были другие планы. С Зейном он ими не поделился: тот наверняка бы захотел пойти с Иланисом. Поступок, за который гостя только поругают, для хозяйского сына может обернуться серьезным наказанием.

Иланис нередко гостил в холде родителей Зейна, и мог хоть с закрытыми глазами попасть на задний двор, а оттуда и до загона рукой подать. Они не раз выбирались из холда через старую галерею на верхнем ярусе. Правда, Иланис уже изрядно подрос с тех пор, как они пользовались этим путем в последний раз, и с трудом протиснулся в щель в ограде.

Он рос невысоким и худощавым, хотя никогда не болел — ни простудой, ни детскими болезнями, нередкими в густонаселенных холдах. «Дурное семя цепкое» — услышал он как-то от одного из слуг. Вечером он без всякой задней мысли спросил у матери, что это значит, но она не ответила, а слуга исчез на следующий же день, и Иланис больше никогда его не видел. Это был хороший урок на будущее: не задавать лишних вопросов и никому не пересказывать случайно услышанное.

За последнюю пару Оборотов Иланис вытянулся и окреп, обогнав многих сверстников. Если он и был дурным семенем, то хорошо прижился на земле Руата.

Бесшумной тенью он скользнул мимо логова стража — тот поднял голову, но тут же успокоился и снова положил ее на лапы.

Вокруг был полумрак, который разбавлял только неяркий свет обеих лун. Иланис зябко поежился и ускорил шаг. Он и забыл, как рано темнеет в здешних краях. Но это и к лучшему — больше шансов остаться незамеченным, пусть он и не собирается делать ничего дурного, просто посмотрит на драконов вблизи. Когда еще выпадет такая возможность!

Через некоторое время глаза Иланиса привыкли к темноте и, подойдя к изгороди, он без труда различил три темных силуэта — один побольше и два поменьше. Они были недвижимы — видимо, драконы спали после сытного ужина. Отец Зейна был хлебосольным хозяином не только по отношению к людям.

Иланис сделал еще шаг, под ногой громко хрустнула ветка. Один из силуэтов шевельнулся, и во тьме замерцали огромные драконьи глаза. Иланис замер на месте, глядя, как дракон не спеша поднимается с земли и подходит к ограде.

Все знают, что дракон никогда не причинит вреда человеку, но при виде огромных мощных зверей большинство людей испытывают замешательство и оторопь. Но Иланису совсем не было страшно. Зато он ясно ощущал любопытство, и по большей части не свое — оно как будто исходило от приближающегося к нему зверя.

Тем временем дракон подошел вплотную к ограде и вытянул шею. Его голова показалась поверх уложенных на столбы жердей, совсем рядом с Иланисом. В огромных выпуклых глазах вспыхивали золотистые искры.

Иланис протянул руку и коснулся драконьей морды.

— Неплохо, — услышал он и стремительно обернулся, вжавшись спиной в изгородь.  
Дракон, кажется, потерял к Иланису всякий интерес и потянулся к стоявшему рядом с ним всаднику. Тот почесал надбровье зверя, не открывая взгляда от Иланиса.

— Хотел украсть моего дракона, дружок?

Иланис испуганно помотал головой, но заметил улыбку на лице всадника и понял, что тот совсем не сердится, а просто поддразнивает его.

При свете луны Иланис мог разглядеть всадника довольно хорошо. Среднего роста, по виду Оборотов тридцати-сорока от роду, с загорелым обветренным лицом, он был одет в кожаные штаны и летную куртку, расстегнутую на груди — ночи в Нерате теплые. Хотя в сравнении с холодом Промежутка везде тепло… Иланис зябко поежился, вспомнив утреннее путешествие.

— Замерз? — заботливо спросил всадник.

Иланис вновь помотал головой.

— Ты здешний? Как тебя зовут, парень? — всадник сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку, словно успокаивая испуганного зверька.

Прежде чем он осознал, что делает, Иланис сорвался с места и побежал прочь, не разбирая дороги и не обращая внимания на то, что ветки больно хлещут по лицу. Он и сам не понимал, почему убегает — он же не сделал ничего плохого. Всадник мог отругать его или пожаловаться отцу Зейна, и не более того. Но почему-то у Иланиса было неспокойно на душе. Как будто он и вправду хотел украсть дракона у коричневого всадника.

Успокоился он только когда уже лежал, укрывшись одеялом, на кровати в комнате Зейна, который мирно сопел и похрапывал.

Утром Зейн его едва растолкал, с трудом выманив из-под одеяла ароматом свежих булочек. Пришлось поспешить — хороший аппетит Зейна Иланис знал еще с тех пор, как тот жил в Руате в качестве воспитанника.

Поначалу Иланис подумывал изобрести повод убраться куда-нибудь подальше, пока всадники не покинут холд, но, поразмыслив, отказался от этой идеи. Вряд ли всадник успел хорошо разглядеть Иланиса, к тому же, начни он прятаться, это может показаться подозрительным.

Поэтому Иланис сделал вид, что с нетерпением ожидает обещанных Зейном развлечений, и даже вызвался сходить на кухню за свежим кла. О своих ночных приключениях он планировал рассказать Зейну после завтрака, надеясь, что на сытый желудок тот станет меньше сердиться.

Разумеется, первыми, кого Иланис встретил, спустившись в кухню, были трое всадников, попивавших кла возле горящего очага.

— Этот тот самый парень, о котором ты говорил, Н’кит? — спросил пожилой всадник.

— Он самый, — подтвердил вчерашний знакомец. — Ну, что ты решил? — спросил он у Иланиса, словно продолжая начатый между ними ранее разговор. — Полетишь с нами в Вейр?

 **Часть 2** Два Оборота спустя

Падение выдалось непростым — почти весть фронт проходил над лесом и краем затрагивал знаменитые плодовые сады Нерата. И никаких послаблений вроде песчаного каменистого пляжа или участков залива, в соленой воде которого Нити быстро погибают. Вдобавок с равнин дул сильный ветер, который то и дело менял направление потока Нитей. В такие дни в нижнем ярусе обороны особенно трудно — уцелевшие Нити падают абсолютно непредсказуемым образом, к тому же нелегко разглядеть их среди хлопьев пепла, чтобы не тратить пламя понапрасну.

Атланта метнулась вперед, не дожидаясь команды — на несколько долгих секунд И’ниса обжег холод Промежутка, и они снова вынырнули в реальность ровно напротив шевелящегося клубка. Миг — и струя огня из пасти дракона превратила Нити в горсть пепла. Резко развернувшись, Атланта выпустила вторую струю огня — гроздь Нитей, извивавшаяся там, где они были несколько секунд назад, была уничтожена.

«Что ты творишь, Атланта!» — мысленно заорал И’нис.

«Ты говорил, что я должна хорошо представлять место, в которое перемещаюсь. Я так и сделала. Это легко, оно было прямо передо мной».

«Не смей самовольничать, Атланта. Советуйся со мной. Не зря драконы летают на Падения с всадниками, хоть мы и не выдыхаем пламя».

«Файнт передал, чтобы мы сместились в сторону леса, второму Крылу нужна поддержка».

Любимый прием Атланты — сделать вид, что она не слышала замечания и перевести разговор на что-то другое. И’нису всегда было интересно, делают ли так другие драконы.

Оказалось, что второму Крылу действительно не помешает помощь — несколько крупных драконов пострадали во время предыдущего Падения и не смогли вылететь из Вейра. Бронзовые и коричневые всегда на переднем крае обороны, к тому же их размеры не позволяют так ловко уворачиваться от Нитей, как это делают более мелкие драконы. Пусть у них выше скорость, и струя пламени мощнее, но и от Нитей они страдают чаще. Зато голубым и зеленым чаще приходится принимать нестандартные решения, как сделала сегодня Атланта.

Даже неполным составом второе Крыло справилось неплохо — Атланте пришлось сжечь всего несколько полуобгоревших Нитей. Покончив с ними, И’нис поднял голову и посмотрел со стороны на слаженную работу своего Крыла.

Все-таки ему повезло, что Н’кит взял его к себе. По его словам, причина была в том, что ему не хватало драконов в нижнем ярусе обороны, но И’нису нравилось думать, что дело не только в этом. Что Н’кит в какой-то степени считает его своим, потому что нашел его и привез в Вейр.

Впрочем, никаких поблажек он не получил, Н’кит гонял молодых только так и ни для кого не делал исключений. А его более пристальное внимание к кому-то из всадников означало большее количество упражнений и тренировочных заданий, и только.

И’нис усмехнулся, вспоминая их с Атлантой первый бой и последовавший за ним разбор их ошибок и промахов. Когда он уже был готов к тому, что им с Атлантой предстоит до конца дней своих доставлять мешки с огненным камнем, Н’кит неожиданно бодрым голосом объявил, что для новичков они держались отлично. И’нис до сих пор не знал, было ли это правдой, или командир Крыла понял по его испуганному лицу, что слегка переборщил.

*******

Получив через Файнта приказ зайти по возвращению в вейр Н’кита, И’нис понял, что их с Атлантой рискованный маневр не укрылся от глаз командира. И как он только ухитряется ничего не упускать из виду во время боя, думал И’нис, смывая с себя пот и грязь — несколько часов сражения здорово выматывают, а после еще нужно привести в порядок своего дракона. И, очевидно, получить выволочку от командира.

Торопливо пригладив и зачесав назад все еще влажные волосы — опять отросли и закудрявились, вот наказание! — он поспешил в вейр Н’кита.

— Командир второго крыла благодарит вас с Атлантой за помощь. Вы хорошо сработали, наземные команды не обнаружили ни одного скопления Нитей, — сказал Н’кит и одобрительно похлопал И’ниса по плечу. — Тот маневр с уклонением и прыжком через Промежуток был выше всех похвал.

— Спасибо, но… — помедлив, И’нис признался: — Это была идея Атланты. Я даже не успел отдать ей приказ.

Он уже приготовился к тому, чтобы получит от командира замечание по поводу того, что плохо контролирует своего дракона, но Н’кит, помолчав, заговорил совсем о другом.

— Ты не задумывался, насколько зеленые отличаются от других, более крупных драконов? Они куда более энергичные и любопытные, им нравится пробовать что-то новое.

— Но почему? Несмотря на цвет и размер, это все те же драконы.

— Предки знали ответ на этот вопрос, мы можем только предполагать, для чего их создали именно такими. Крупные драконы, бронзовые и коричневые — бойцы и охранники, голубые хорошо охотятся на некрупную дичь и неплохо ладят с людьми. А зеленые — прирожденные исследователи и разведчики. До конца Прохождения осталось три неполных Оборота. Чем ты займешься, когда прекратятся Падения?

До этого дня И’нису и в голову не приходило задумываться о чем-то подобном. Однажды связав свою судьбу с Вейром, он словно перечеркнул все, что с ним было до этого.  
Стыдно признать, он совсем не скучал по дому. Сразу после Запечатления он отправил матери письмо с одуревшим от радости фермером, сын которого запечатлел бронзового — тот охотно согласился сделать крюк и доставить весть в Руат, не в последнюю очередь потому, что хотел похвастаться успехами сына.

С тех пор каждый раз, когда предоставлялась возможность, И’нис посылал матери весточки о том, что с ним все в порядке и выражал надежду, что и она в добром здравии, получая в ответ такие же короткие формальные ответы. Он уже давно перестал думать о Руате как о своем доме. Домом для него стал Вейр, и он не представлял себе, что может быть по-другому.

— Во время Интервала большинство всадников остается в Вейре, — продолжил Н’кит.

— Кто-то должен учить и тренировать молодых всадников и драконов. Передавать знания, чтобы наши потомки через две сотни Оборотов были готовы встретить очередное Похождение. Но тебе совсем не обязательно идти этим путем. Сейчас самое время подумать, чем ты хочешь заняться. Ты молод, у тебя есть возможность выбирать и сравнивать. Узнать себя, свои… потребности и желания.

И’нис опустил взгляд, надеясь, что он ошибся и речь пойдет о чем-то другом, но, как оказалось, напрасно.

— Атланта скоро поднимется в брачный полет, — сказал Н’кит будничным тоном, словно речь шла о расписании тренировок или графике патрулирования.

И’нис мучительно покраснел. За время жизни в Вейре он повидал всякое, но так и не привык обсуждать подобные вещи. Хотя за последние два Оборота о себе и своих желаниях узнал куда больше, чем за всю свою жизнь в Руате.

Когда он только начал взрослеть, мать несколько раз пыталась поговорить с ним о девушках — эти разговоры оставили у Иланиса ощущение недоумения с легким налетом брезгливости. Девичьи прелести не вызывали у него даже любопытства, не говоря уже о тех нескромных желаниях, на которые намекала мать. Что она имела в виду, говоря про неутолимую жажду и зов плоти, он осознал чуть позже, после того как однажды застал во дворе двух молодых парней с фермы, которые, раздевшись по пояс, умывались возле поилки для скота, дурачась и пытаясь обрызгать друг друга. Тогда ему пришлось поспешно уединиться в пустом стойле на конюшне, чтобы избавиться от мучительной эрекции.

В последнее время И’нис все чаще ловил себя на том, что задерживается взглядом на ком-нибудь из всадников, оценивая то широкий разворот плеч, то сильные мускулистые руки. А «дракончик» в штанах рвался в полет не только по утрам, но и вечером, а то и посреди дня, в самый неподходящий момент. При всей его неопытности И’нис хорошо понимал, что это может означать.

— Я все забываю, что ты вырос не в Вейре, — мягко сказал Н’кит. — Тебе не стоит тревожиться. Во время брачного полета ты ни в чем не сомневаешься, а делаешь то, что нужно твоему дракону. Просто… летишь. Ты с кем-нибудь уже договорился или все оставишь на волю случая?

И’нис нередко замечал обращенные на него взгляды. Заинтересованные и оценивающие. Выжидающие. Некоторые из всадников были довольно привлекательными, и любой из них был достоин доверия и любви, но… И’нису был нужен только один. Это все равно что смотреть на стражей, когда знаешь, как выглядит дракон — не перепутаешь и не ошибешься.

— Неужели тебе никто не… — Н’кит поймал взгляд И’ниса и замолчал, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Так вот оно что…

— Ты сказал — я могу выбирать. Я выбрал. Если я тебе не нравлюсь — просто сделай то, что нужно твоему дракону, — с вызовом сказал И’нис.

Н’кит коротко рассмеялся.

— Что ж, раз ты настроен так решительно, я согласен, но у меня есть условие — сегодня ты останешься со мной. Хочу, чтобы ты был уверен — дело не только в нуждах драконов.

*******

Н’кит стянул рубашку через голову, обнажив мускулистый загорелый торс, который кое-где пересекали шрамы от ожогов. Словно машинально потер побелевший от времени след на плече. Наверняка тот уже не беспокоил, а привычка осталась.

— Ну, а ты что стоишь?

И’нис торопливо дернул завязки на вороте, поначалу еще сильнее затянув узлы.

— Все снимай, стыдиться тебе нечего, — подбодрил его Н’кит и как бы невзначай отвернулся, чтобы стянуть с кровати меховое покрывало. Подумав, набросил его обратно и повернулся к И’нису.

— Я же говорил. Хорош, — сказал он с мягкой улыбкой. — Пойдем-ка, — Н’кит потянул И’ниса к кровати и легким толчком опрокинул на покрывало. Мех защекотал кожу, и И’нис невольно хихикнул.

— Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, — заявил Н’кит, падая рядом с И’нисом на кровать. И медленно обвел пальцем его губы, точно желая, чтобы тот запомнил его слова. А потом накрыл рот И’ниса своими губами, сгребая в горсть отросшие волосы на затылке.

— Мой, — хрипло сказал он между двумя поцелуями, — теперь не сбежишь, как тогда в Нерате.

— Я и не хочу сбегать, — прошептал И’нис.

*******

Тяжелый и толстый член, обвитый выпуклыми венами, вызывающе торчал вверх, почти касаясь пупка. И’нис плеснул на ладонь масла и крепко ухватил его у основания.

— Эй, полегче, у меня там не драконья шкура! — предупредил Н’кит.

— Извини…

— Я пошутил, — сказал Н’кит и тут же захлебнулся собственным стоном, потому что И’нис, наклонившись, ласково лизнул блестящую от масла головку.

*******

Среди свитков, которые молодые всадники изучали под руководством наставников, был один, специально предназначенный для зеленых всадников. Подготовке к проникновению было посвящено несколько абзацев, и читать их, не покраснев до самых ушей, было очень сложно. Но советы давались дельные.

— Упражнялся? — строго спросил Н’кит.

— У меня не очень получалось, — признался И’нис и на всякий случай прикусил зубами уголок подушки.

— Что там сказано? — строго спросил Н’кит, награждая его крепким шлепком по заднице.

— Расслабиться и принять, — со вздохом сказал И’нис. — Ай!.. Скорлупа и Осколки! Это и вправду больно!

— Просто выдохни и дай мне сделать свое дело, мой хороший, — попросил Н’кит, прикасаясь губами к его шее.

И’нису оставалось только подчиниться знакомому голосу и рукам, которым привык доверять.

  
*******

— Хорошо, что до следующего Падения целых три дня, иначе я был бы самым бесполезным всадником в твоём Крыле, — морщась, пожаловался И’нис. — Чему ты улыбаешься?

— Да так, вспомнилось кое-что, — сказал Н’кит, отбрасывая в сторону испачканную простыню. — Знаешь, поначалу Предводитель не хотел тебя отдавать под мое начало. А потом передумал. Махнул рукой: мол, лучше тебя все равно никто не научит и не сбережет, если отдам другому твое сокровище — ты ж поедом съешь, случись что.

— Значит, для себя выбрал, не только для Вейра? — с притворным равнодушием спросил И’нис и замер, ожидая ответа.

— А ты будто не знал? — усмехнулся Н’кит.

— Я надеялся, — признался И’нис, потихоньку придвигаясь ближе. Во время любовных игр ему было жарко, а теперь по мокрой от пота спине потянуло сквозняком, и он начал потихоньку замерзать.

— Я, как тебя увидел, сразу понял, что мне покоя не будет, если не заберу тебя с собой… Так, залезай-ка под одеяло, а то простынешь. Здесь все-таки не Нерат.

— В Нерате я гостил у друга. На самом деле я родом с севера и привык к холодам.

— Вот как! И откуда ты?

— Я жил в долине Руата, — уклончиво ответил И’нис. — Знаешь те места?

— Представь себе, неплохо. Мой Файнт родом из Форт Вейра. Я покинул те края, когда был чуть старше, чем ты. До сих пор помню основные ориентиры для прыжков. Если соберёшься навестить родню или друзей, с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию. Покажешь мне свои любимые места.

— Должно быть, тебе есть что вспомнить, — подразнил И’нис. — Уверен, ты так строг к молодым всадникам именно потому, что сам немало озорничал в юности.

— Всякое бывало. Сбегал по ночам из Вейра, чтобы искупаться с приятелями на озере, летал на Встречи без разрешения наставника… У меня даже была подружка. Настоящая красавица-северянка. Тоненькая, как тростинка, волосы по пояс, кудрявые, прямо как у тебя. И даже звали ее похоже — Илиана. Встречались тайком — то в лесу, то в поле во время сенокоса. А потом мне и еще нескольким всадникам предложили переселиться, так я и попал на юг. В Вейре Бенден тогда было три королевы, а в Исте всего одна, и та не поднималась в последний год, и им не хватало всадников.

— Почему ты не прилетал к ней, — едва слышно спросил И’нис, — если помнишь ориентиры через столько лет… Ты же всадник, для тебя любое место на Перне всего в восьми ударах сердца.

— В том-то и дело. Я всадник, она — дочь лорда. Подумал, что все равно нам вместе не быть, родители ей уже и жениха нашли… Не захотел ей жизнь портить, — вздохнул Н’кит. — Да что с тобой, И’нис? На тебе лица нет! Так переживаешь за незнакомую девчонку? Думаю, у нее все сложилось хорошо. Вышла замуж за своего лорда, нарожала ему ребятишек…

— Мне нужно идти. — И’нис поднялся с кровати и стал поспешно натягивать штаны. — Мой дракон беспокоится, — добавил он, прежде чем встревоженный Н’кит успел задать вопрос.

— Навести ее и возвращайся. Я не прочь повторить, а потом проспать с тобой рядом до утра. Ночи в это время года и вправду холодные.

На пороге И’нис обернулся. Н’кит откинулся на подушки и провожал его теплым, любящим взглядом. Красивый мужчина: широкие плечи, высокие скулы, темные глаза — точно такие же, из-за которых маленький Иланис привык опускать взгляд, попадаясь на глаза деду или кому-нибудь из родни. Таких глаз не было ни у кого в семье. Может, стоило почаще смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале, чтобы не позабыть об этом.

Его наставник и друг. Первая любовь и первый мужчина, с которым он разделил постель. Он оказался прав — когда любишь, ни о чем не задумываешься, просто летишь. И тем больнее падать — и не потому, что ослабели крылья или на пути непреодолимое препятствие. Просто внезапно вокруг не оказалось воздуха, чтобы удержаться на крыле.  
Как будто ты попал в Промежуток и не можешь вернуться, потому что не знаешь, куда тебе нужно и есть ли вообще такое место на земле.

*******

Когда он был мал, мать звала его «мой маленький дракон». Потом перестала, но И’нис все равно это помнил.

*******

В чаше Вейра зеленая Атланта гордо разворачивала крылья в лучах восходящего солнца, готовая подняться в полет.


End file.
